


Second Chances

by Mrs_Nicole



Series: Danse, Maxson, & Nicole Adventures [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU slightly, Almost Dying, Anal Sex, Being Found, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Tears, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole finds herself in a new world with new people. Is there room in her heart to love two men?, why yes there is. See the adventures she gets into with Danse & Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first try at writing these two yummy guys. Please bare with me on this one.  
> They may seem alittle soft, but please keep in mind like in my other story it's centered around Nicole, Danse & Arthur and not always outside stuff so that means there more caring sides will be showing more.
> 
> Ok and with that here we go :)
> 
> http://mrs-nicole-charon-hancock.tumblr.com/

The breeze feels good on my face as I stand at the fore castle and enjoy the view. It’s my day off and Danse got the day off as well and I was just waiting for him.

Six months with the Brotherhood of Steel and my life was not what it was 6 months ago, that’s for sure. Saw the bombs fall, getting frozen, waking up in this new world. 

Meeting Danse. Oh, man, the first time I heard his voice and looked into his eyes, I would be a damn fool if I said I wasn’t madly in love instantly. He had no idea, of course, and that was good.  
Countless missions together and I only became more sure of my feelings.

I had never felt like this, even before the war with Nate. Just thinking Nate’s name makes me angry. I hated the bastard with every fiber of my being. Him and the child he tried to force me to raise from one of his many girlfriends he had on the side. I refused and he just got a Mr. Handy to take care of him.

It wasn’t enough he spent years physically abusing me, but then he actually thinks I will help raise a kid that isn’t even mine from him cheating? What a moron. That was the final straw for me.

The next time he went to hit me, I pulled a knife on him and told him if he tried hitting me again, I would kill him, but before he could reply, the sirens went off, and well, then I was just running to the vault same as him. 

I wasn’t even surprised when he left me in the vault. Only I don’t think he counted on me getting found by the Brotherhood. They found the vault, and upon seeing me still alive inside my pod, they released me. Danse was the first I saw upon waking up in this new world, and the rest was history.

He had my heart without even knowing it.

Of course, I would be lying if I said the next person I ran into wasn’t just as captivating.  
Elder Maxson was the next man I met, and looking into his blue eyes, it took me a minute to realize he had been talking to me. With a shake of my head, I asked if he could repeat himself.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind and welcomed me into the new world.  
With everything happening around me so fast, it felt nice to have not one, but two men show compassion and caring. It was something I was not used to.

For whatever reason, they both took to me, and I didn’t know how to feel about that at first. All I knew was they were nothing like Nate had been, and that was a start. It didn’t take me long to fall in love with Maxson, too, but just like with Danse, I said nothing of course.

I was just happy having them as friends. The weeks turned into months. Endless chess games and just relaxing and talking, something Danse said Arthur didn’t do enough of. They both were genuinely fascinated with pre war life and myself, which was weird and nice at the same time.

I had endless stories to tell them. I tried to always keep the topics on happier things, but soon enough some five months in, Danse asked about my husband, and well, I didn’t answer him at first.

My face must have looked distressed because he said, “Nevermind, I’m sorry”

I just shook my head and spilled it all, something I had never done. The words poured from my mouth and I couldn’t stop them. By the end, I was in tears. I started sobbing so hard I just couldn’t stop. Two big arms wrapped around me, and I was surprised to see it was Arthur hugging me tightly to him. He just let me sob into his chest, offering soft words of understanding and comfort.

It was not something I thought I would see from the elder. In front of his men, he almost came off as a cold, heartless person, but this was not the case at all. He just had to keep up appearances.

In here, in his quarters away from prying eyes, he was just Arthur, a man and one that I loved with all my heart. Too bad I couldn’t say anything.

Once the crying stopped, and I more or less had my emotions under control, I offered an apology, which of course he said “wasn’t needed” and offered me a small smile. 

Later, as Danse started to walk me back to where I slept, he asked me in a low voice, “Would you like to come back to my quarters? In case you don’t want to be alone, I mean.” 

I offered him a small smile. “Sure, I would like that.”

I had spent the night here a few times by now, mostly when I had a bad dream.

Nothing ever happened outside of snuggling up to him in bed, but man I wish sometimes something more would happen. Loving not one, but two men was tiring, even more so when they had no idea how I felt.

As usual, once my nightshirt was on, I snuggled up to him in bed, only this time, he was shirtless with only his sleep pants on. I just swallowed and tried not to think about it. How his chest was covered in dark curls of hair, or how I wanted to run my fingers through them.

I was awakened later in the night by Danse shaking me gently from a nightmare I was having. 

My eyes wet, I sniffle and look up at him. “Danse….” I trail off as his lips touched mine and I was lost for good.

His kiss was tentative but soft against mine. I kissed him back softly.

He pulls away all too soon for my liking.

“I’m sorry Nicole I shouldn’t have…”

I placed a finger to his lips silencing him.

“I’m glad you did.” His eyes widen slightly before he crashes his mouth down on mine hungrily.

I’m moaning into his mouth as i kiss back just as urgently, my arms going behind his neck.  
His hand sliding into my hair at the back of my head. It’s pure bliss.

After a while of making out and just enjoying each other we lean back and just watch each other smiling. He brushes the back of his fingers against my cheek softly.

“Nicole...your so beautiful”

I blush and smile shyly.

“I’ve...come to care for you, you know” he almost whispers.

“Of course Danse, i care about you to, your my friend” 

He swallows. “Your more then a friend to me Nicole”

He says it so softly i almost don’t hear him at first, but then when it registers what he said, my eyes go wide.

“How much more?” my voice just a whisper at this point.

His lips barely brush mine, “I….I love you”

His kiss silences my gasp as he slowly takes his time. Swiping his tongue over my bottom lip, then biting it softly. I moan wantonly. His mouth starts leaving tiny nibbles on my neck.

“Danse….I…..I love you too” saying the words out loud finally feels so good.

He leans back to look at my face. I smile shyly again under his gaze.

“I..have for..awhile now”

His eyes soften and he smiles a bigger smile before kissing me again and again.  
Oh yeah i could get used to this.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole & Danse get to know each other better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some romance folks :)

My arms wrap around him holding him close as his mouth moves down my neck. Nibbling and sucking, making me gasp and moan against him. One of his hands slide under my night shirt bunching it up above my breast as his mouth takes in a nipple sucking and licking.

“Danse..” my voice breathless at his attention to my body.

He hums against my skin as he takes my other breast in his mouth giving it the same level of attention as the other one.

The only sounds filling the room are my gasp and moans as i lose myself to him.

“I want you” my voice just a whisper

He lifts his head briefly, his eyes hungry. He leans over and devours my mouth with his.  
His moans adding to mine now.

He leans back and pulls down his sleep pants, my eyes never leaving his as he bares himself to me. My eyes take in his naked body and i bite my bottom lip taking him all in. He’s beautiful.

I sit up and run my hands over his bare chest and into his soft chest hairs, loving how they feel against my hands. “You're beautiful” i mutter almost to myself.

His smile is almost shy looking at my words before he is grabbing my night shirt and pulling it up over my head and tossing it away to the floor.

Only then do i remember my scars on my back. I cover my front with my arms even though the scars are not there.

“What's wrong?” his voice gently

“I...i have scars...they're not pretty...to look at” i bow my head hiding the tears that well up in my eyes against my will.

A finger under my chin has me looking up at him.

“Nicole, i don’t care about scars, you're still beautiful to me” i swallow nodding as i lower my arms.

After a minute i close my eyes and turn around so my back is facing him. When i hear nothing from him the tears in my eyes fall down my face.

“Told you...there ugly aren't they?” my voice wobbly from tears.

I gasp feeling his lips on my back. He slowly kisses over all my scars muttering “beautiful” while he does it, letting me know he really doesn’t find them or me ugly in any way.

I break down at his words. No one has ever treated me like this before, it’s too much for me to take. He gently turns me around and kisses me through my tears as i kiss him back.

“Let me show you how much i love you sweetie” he brushes hair behind my ear as he looks at me lovingly.

I lay back naked before him he leans over me following me down as he kisses me once again as he lines himself against my core and pushes in slowly.

It’s been too long. I gasp slightly. I wrap my legs around his waist when he goes to pull back holding him to me.

“It’s ok...i’m ok...keep going” he nods, pushing in more until he bottoms out.

We just lay there for a minute panting against each other.

I start kissing him again letting him know he can start moving. His movements are slow at first, but the pleasure is amazing. It’s been so long since i’ve had the sensation of being filled like this.

My hips start moving in tune with his earning me a groan from him and aa shudder when i run my nails down his back.

“Oh Nicole….” his voice trails off as we both start to move faster against each other.

He swipes his tongue in my mouth and kisses me deeply as he suddenly spasms and his orgsam hits him full force. He moans loudly in my mouth as he kisses me through it. 

We break apart panting. I caress the side of his face, running my fingers over his stubble.

“I’m sorry Nicole...i didn’t mean to finish so fast” he looks embarrassed. 

“Shhh, it was wonderful honey. You were wonderful” i smile at him reassuringly. 

He pulls out and lays down next to me before pulling me into his side snuggling me tightly.

After a moment he turns his head to me. “Wait...what about you?”

“What do you mean?” my face relaxed, but confused.

“Your orgsam, you didn’t get one did you….” he sighs trailing off.  
I hug him to me tighter. 

“Hey honey don’t worry about it” he goes to protest and i hush him with my finger to his mouth again.

“There’s always next time” i smile running my fingers over his chest as i lay my head on his shoulder content as my body relaxes fully.

I feel him smile against my hair as he kisses my forehead.

“Next time sweetie. You can count on it”

I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole thinks she knows what's going on, but she doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say now this story may update slower then my last one cause i wanna get it just right.

I smile to myself thinking of that. Coming back into the present. Our first time together was….something else. To be honest up until that point i was not aware women could have a orgsam, but i didn’t want to look like a fool so i acted cool about it.

Three weeks later i still havn’t had one yet, not for lack of trying, but we had been so busy lately we barely had anytime to ourselves. Which is why it was going to be so nice having the day off with Danse today.

The door behind me opens and closes and expecting Danse i turn around smiling.  
Only for the smile to fall from my face seeing a courser stand before me. His dark shades blocking his eyes. I back up against the railing as he comes to stand in front of me.

I look up at him as he looks down at me with a sinister smile before his hands reach out and grab my throat with both hands choking me. I gasp as he lifts me up in the air.

I kick my feet out but for the good it does me. It’s like hitting a brick wall.

“Nate sends his regards” his voice low and calm.

Suddenly there is a yell and we are being knocked over, the hands around my throat letting go as i choke and cough trying to get air into my lungs. 

Danse starts beating the shit out of the courser before his hands are grabbed and twisted behind his back and pushed away. I grab the railing helping me to stand as the courser starts to rush me again before being fired upon from behind him. Danse and I look to the door as Arthur makes his way to us laser rifle trained on the cousers back.

“Don’t move” his voice deadly serious.

The courser looks to me. “Do you love them?”

Something in my eyes must of given way to this fact.

His question startles me, but I answer truthfully. “I do”

“You would die for them?” his voice still oddly calm.

“I would” i straighten my back looking at him.

“Come with me and they won't be harmed. Refuse and I kill everyone”

The words are out of my mouth before Danse or Arthur can say anything.

“Done”

“Nicole what are you doing?” Danses voice concerned. 

“What must be done my love” my eyes go to his pleading for him to understand.

My eyes to go Arthurs and i smile sadly before turning my attention to the courser.

“I’m ready” i take a deep breath.

The courser comes to stand in front of me once again ignoring the men and there words behind him as he grabs my wrist. My back against the railing once more. I let out the breath i was holding and grab the front of his coat and pull backwards pulling us up and over the railing falling down below.

I hear Danse cry out my name as i start to fall.

In our decent i get the gun from him and open fire on him, before using him as shield as we hit the roof of one of the buildings, the force of the hit knocking the wind out of my lungs as we tumble off the roof and into the water below.

I surface to the sound of the alarm at the airport going off. The alert for intruders.  
I swim to shore on all fours. My body shaking. 

A hand grabs my foot and drags me back towards the water. I kick back into the coursers face as hard as i can earning me a growl before my face is being shoved under the water.

My struggles and thrashing intensifie as i fight for my life even as blackness creeps at the edge of my vision before the blackness engulfes me completely. Arms going limp at my sides.

I come back coughing up water harshly as i’m turned on my side and my back is patted gently.

“Breath….just breath Nicole” I hear Danse’s voice but it sounds far away to my ears as i cough up more water before sagging back against him feeling weak.

“That’s it baby girl….your doing good. Just try and relax until help gets here. Try not to move to much.” i hear his whisper close to my ear as the darkness takes me back under again.

It’s funny how you can be asleep and yet still hear voices around you and not wake up.  
The brain is funny that way. It had to be more than just asleep, it was like i could not wake up no matter how much i tried, but the voices remained. 

They floated around me.  
“Took a pretty good hit to the head. It’s amazing she is alive at all” sounded like Cade.

“When will she wake up?” Danse’s voice drifted in.

“Hard to say. Could be tomorrow, could be a month from now, we just don’t know”

A sigh sounds to the left of me and then i feel his hand holding mine. I would know it anywhere.

“I’m going to stay with her for awhile” a chair groans under his weight as he sits.

“Suit yourself. If anything changes let me know” I feel fingers lightly brush hair off my forehead before back under i go.

Next time voices drift to me it’s Danse and Arthur.

“How long is she going to be in a coma like this?” Danse’s voice sounded strained.

“All we can do is wait Danse. She will come out of this. Have faith”

The voices drift away again. I’m wondering the same thing at this point. How long is this coming to go on and how long have i been out already?

When i come to again. It’s silent. Something is different this time, i find myself waking up and i blink my eyes open looking around. I sit up and take in my surroundings. Code is asleep at his desk. The lights are dimmed. I look to the clock on the wall it’s two am. No wonder it’s so quiet, everyone is sleeping.

I swing my legs off the bed and try not to stumble. My legs feel weak from all the unuse.

At this rate i’ll never get back to Danse’s quarters. The walk is slow, but i finally make it to his door just as i’m about to knock i hear voices from the command deck. Curious i peek around the corner and see Danse and Arthur talking quietly to themselves.

Whatever is being said it’s getting heated before Arthur pulls Danse in for a kiss.  
I wait for him to pull back shocked, but he does the opposite and pulls Arthur closer moaning into the kiss. 

I step back before they can see me and as quietly i step into Danse’s quarters.  
I grab my duffel bag, throw on the first thing i can wear which just happens to be a dress and leave. Never making a sound. I make it to one the vertibirds and climb in telling the pilot to take me to the airport. He stares at me so long i think he is going to refuse, but then we are taking off and going down to the airport. 

As soon as we touch ground i step off and make my way outside the airport. I use a few stimpacks on myself, giving me a boost in walking and helping me move faster. I walk to the old parking garage and walk until my legs won't move anymore.

I huddle down and cry so hard. I feel like my heart is going to break. I was asleep to long and now I lost Danse. My heart hurts so bad. I have never felt pain like this. I love Danse so much and to see him kissing Arthur, my crying increases ten fold.

The fact that i still love Arthur even after seeing what i did makes me so confused.

I just need sometime to think and this was the only place i could think of.

With that thought in mind i roll out my bedroll still mindful of how my head is sore and lay down.

I cry myself to sleep.


	4. On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole doesn't always do the smartest things ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole hates confrontations and running is always easier, well for her right? lol

I wake up with my head throbbing. I sit up and rub my head. Glancing around. Oh yeah still the old parking garage. I glance at my pipboy and see it’s six am. I scoot back until my back is against the wall and pull my knees to my chest and rest my chin on top of my arms thinking.

I’m not good with confrontations, almost scared of them at times. I wanted to know what was going on with Danse, but i had a pretty good idea. Did he ever even love me? So many thoughts swirling around in my mind, giving me a headache.

I’m sure i’ll be in trouble when i get back, but in this moment i don’t care. I just need some time to sort things out before i went back is all. My mind screams coward at me, but i ignore it.

I always seem to run away from my problems instead of facing them, i really am a coward.

I don’t even know what i would say to him going back. Honestly he was the only reason i stayed and if i lost him, why bother even going back right? I sigh to myself. Ok he wasn’t the ONLY reason i stayed. Maxson might of had something to do with it, but how do i even feel about him right now? He stole Danse from me. What a mess.

I just wish in a perfect world i could be with them both somehow, but that doesn’t seem possible.

With my headache growing, i lay back down and snuggle in the bedroll. Closing my eyes i fall asleep with worries on my brain.

I awake a few hours later. My headache is still in full force, if not worse. I rub my face trying to wake up more and i pull my hand away covered in sweat. I feel my forehead and it’s burning up.

Great just what i need. I don’t have any stimpacks or med-x. I left in such a hurry i didn’t think to grab a few on my way out. Grumbling to myself, i look in my duffel and find nothing.

I sigh laying back down on the bedroll. I pull it up over me and just decide to stay here for however long i want too.

My sleep doesn’t last long. I keep having periods of waking up shaking before falling back asleep for awhile. The second time i wake up i glance at my pipboy and see it’s the next day.

My fever has spiked i can feel it. I feel cold and hot at the same time. I hate this. Ok so clearly i was not fully healed when i left, oh well now i guess.

By day three i knew i was screwed, but couldn’t bring myself to care by this point. I just drifted in and out of consciousness. When i was awake i would cry until i couldn’t cry anymore.

By day four i was wondering how long this was going to last. My mind would always drift to Danse and i would cry. I seemed my eyes never ran out of tears.  
Day six i tried to drink some water, but couldn’t find the energy to do so.  
I just stay huddled inside my bedroll shaking uncontrollably.

A few hours later my ears picked up some sound below me, voices.  
Of course the voices would belong to Danse and Arthur. It was just my luck, could not of been anyone else. The universe hated me i decided.

I curled into my bedroll hoping to be hidden well enough so they wouldn’t find me, but it was not to be my luck of course they would come across me.

“Nicole?” i say nothing. What's the point anyway?

I hear someone kneeling down besides me and pull the zip on the bedroll down exposing me to the night air.

“Nicole…what were you thinking running off like that!”

His hand rest on my forehead.

“Your burning up, dammit! Why did you do this?”

I weakly push his hand away.

“Leave me alone...i saw you with Maxson….just go away” my voice small and tired.  
Tears fall down my face as my shaking increases.

“Nicole...it’s...fuck.. It’s not what you think”

I turn my face away from him as much as i can.

“Yes it is….you love him...and not me, i lost you to him” 

“Nicole...i promise we will talk about this when we get back, but right now i need to get you to Cade”

I turn my back to him rolling over in the bedroll.

“Just leave me here” my voice tiny and hurt.

I feel him lean down next to my ear.

“Baby girl i won't leave you here. I love you and i’m taking you to Cade weather you like it or not” his voice kind, but firm.

I close my eyes at his words, but say nothing not believing him.  
He scoops me up in his arms bedroll and all keeping me warm even as i shake still.  
He holds me bridal style to him.

He stops in front of Elder Maxson briefly. He just shakes his head at me.

“Knight...did it ever occur to you, not everything is as it seems?” his voice surprisingly gently.

I just lift a eyebrow at him, not understanding his meaning right now.

He rest his hand on my head briefly.

“We will talk more about this when you are well again”

I close my eyes to this. I don’t know what he means, but right now i feel like shit and i don’t care.

The trip back to the prydwen doesn’t take as long as i thought it would. I stay mostly hidden in the bedroll until i am in front of Cade again.

He stops in front of me shaking his head looking pissed.

“What is wrong with you knight? Running off like that. You could of had a relapse and died” he sighs exasperated.

“Put her back in bed. If you try to run again i’ll tie you down knight is that understood?”  
By his face i can tell he is dead serious about this.

I nod weakly as i step out of the bedroll and lay down on the bed shivering.

As soon as i’m tucked under the blankets by Danse, Cade gives me some med-x.

“Alright this should help you sleep, in the meantime i would advise you to go get some sleep as well Paladin. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“Nicole…” Danse trails off as i turn my back to him closing my eyes. Tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

I hear Maxson whisper to him.

“Danse let her sleep, there will be time enough for talk later”

I hear a very quiet “Ok” from Danse.  
I hear him leave the room and the tears fall from my closed eyes.

“Good Night Nicole” Maxson’s voice is just a whisper before he leaves as well.

I feel the med-x kicking in and with tears running down my face i fall asleep.


	5. Adding one more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elder Maxson has a talk with Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go people hope you like it.
> 
> The updates may be a tad slower on this only because i'm used to writing ghouls, not big buff military dudes lol

The next week goes by fast enough i guess. Cade keeps me under most of the time with med-x.  
I don’t know if that was to actually help me or to keep me from running again, but either way, by the end of the week i am feeling much better.

Which is two fold because now that means i have to talk to Danse and i still don’t want to.  
Maybe if i just stay busy enough i won't have to see him for awhile.

Just as i’m finally released from the medical bay Cade stops me.

“Elder Maxson wants to see you as soon as you leave here knight”

I just offer him a tight smile. “Of course”

He nods his head and leaves.

I sigh to myself well son of a bitch guess staying busy is out of the question.

The coward in me says to bolt and act like you were never told anything, but no one refuses a order from the Elder. Crap.

I make my way to the command deck, but don’t see him anywhere. Smiling to myself i turn around hoping to make my way to the mess hall only to run into the Elder himself.

“I’m sorry Elder i didn’t see you there” i straighten my back more looking at nothing over his shoulder.

“No apologies are necessary knight” his voice almost seems amused. 

“You wanted to see me sir?” my tone flat. I’m so not in the mood for this shit.

He raises a eyebrow at me, before responding.

“Yes, there are things we need to discuss in private. If you would please”

He steps back and sweeps his arm in front of him.

I nod my head. “Of course”

Walking past him i make my way to his quarters. Stepping past the doorframe i see Danse inside sitting beside the table we normally play chess at.

I swallow the sudden lump in my throat and make my way to the chair by the bed as far away from Danse as i can be.  
My back is ridged as i sit down and look anywhere, but at him.

I don’t know why we have to have a meeting about whatever this is, but i refuse to be a part of it, i may have to be here, but i don’t have to say anything.

“Nicole?” i glance to Danse before turning my gaze out the window ignoring him.

I ignore his hurt face and focus on my anger instead.

I cross my arms over my chest as Maxson closes the door behind him. Taking a seat next to Danse he looks from me to him and back again before speaking.

“Nicole, we have a few things we need to discuss with you and we need you to listen ok?”

I just ignore him, continuing to look out the window. I hear him sigh before continuing.

“I’ll get straight to the point. While you were in the coma yes, feelings came about that have honestly been there for awhile now. We only both became aware that the other felt the same not to long ago.”

My throat feels tight as i listen trying my damndest not to cry.

“So why am i here then? To rub it in my face?”

I get a collective of sighs from both of them.

“Is she always this stubborn?” There Maxson goes sounding amused again.

“Oh you have no idea sir”

I glance at Danse and see him pinching the bridge of his nose. I look back out the window.

“Knight i’m going to be as blunt as possible to avoid any other misunderstandings. Just because Danse and myself have shared our feelings for one another does not mean he is breaking it off with you. It’s the opposite really.”

That gets me to turn to them and raise a eyebrow at them confused.

“You really have no idea do you Nicole?” Danse’s smile is sweet and tired.

“About what? You're not suggesting…” I trail off because they can’t possibly mean what i think they mean surely.

Maxson gets up and makes his way over to me making me rise from my chair.  
I look up at him and swallow at his sudden closeness. He looks down at me and offers me a small smile.

“Did you mean what you said knight? To the courser up on the forecastle?”

“I...what does that have to do with anything?” I start backing up, but he follows right along with me.

“Is it so hard to answer?” he crowds me back against Danse who has stood up by now, who’s hands rest gently on my shoulders.

“No...it’s just….yes i meant what i said” i lower my gaze to the ground suddenly feeling shy.

A finger under my chin has me looking back up into his blue eyes.

“Then why is it so hard to believe that maybe i feel the same way”

My eyes widen at his words.

“You have come to mean as much to me as Danse.”

I swallow the lump in my throat at his words. Not believing what i’m hearing. It’s too good to be true. His thumb softly rubs over my bottom lip.

“And if you like, i would like to be with both of you on a more personal level?”

I have trouble finding my voice at first.

“Like...a couple... only with a third person?”

Maxson’s smile gets bigger. “Yes”

“I...didn’t know there was such a thing” My breathing picks up being between these two men is starting to do wonderful things to me.

They laugh quietly for a moment.

“Oh knight there are so many things you don’t know, but i would be more then happy to show you.” He glances to Danse before looking back at me. “Both of you in fact”

I can hear Danse swallow behind me. His hands getting alittle more firm on my shoulders.

“Is this...allowed?” My body getting more and more worked up.

“I’m the fucking Elder i can do whatever i want, and i want both of you, if you’ll have me?”

His hand caresses my cheek softly waiting for a response.

I know Danse is already on board with this, there was no question, but would he be if i said no? Did i want to say no? No i did not in the least.

“Yes..” the rest of my sentence is cut off as his lips press into mine gently. I suck in a breath as i return the kiss. I hadn’t expected him to be so gentle.

Once the kiss is broken his face seems more relaxed now and i can tell from Danse’s body behind mine he has relaxed now too.

“Now, as much as i’m sure we would like to take this further right now, i do believe you haven't eaten anything yet yes?”

“No sir i have not” my stomach agrees with that statement making itself known for a moment.

I blush slightly from my stomach making sounds and still being between them.

Danse kisses the top of my head. “Then let's get you fed” he whispers into my hair.

I clear my throat nodding, trying to calm my body down and trying not to think of the images in my mind of them doing all sorts of naughty things to me.

Maxson leads the way to the door, once there he turns to me.

“Oh and knight?”

I look up at him. “Yes sir?”

He smiles down at me fondly.

“Call me Arthur”


	6. New Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things are learned that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way that this little series is going to work is, it will be broken up into a handful of chapters at a time.  
> Partly so i can come up with some kick ass shit. Partly because i am having a hard time coming up with the kick ass shit so this helps me do it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

For the next week everyone worked hard. The time had come for the institute to be destroyed.  
It left little time to have any private time with Danse or Arthur, but i knew once this was done there would hopefully be some down time coming our way.

The trip there went smoothly enough. My job was on the ground making sure liberty prime got where he needed to go. Once there he blasted a hole into the place and we jumped down taking out any synths on the way down.

I would stay back to offer cover fire as everyone slowly took out anyone in our way. Once we cleared out most of the place we came to the concourse and i stop in my tracks.

I move to the front of the group almost against my will as i stare at Nate with a full complement of synths behind him. 

Danse tries to keep me back, but i push past him which isn’t easy since he is in his power armor, but i manage it. 

“Knight get back here now”

I just ignore him all i can see is Nate and his angry face looking at me. All the years of abuse flood me and the next thing i know i yell tackling him to the ground pounding my fist into his face.

Gun fire from both sides is going off around us, but all i can see or hear is Nate. He gets in a few good hits, but my rage is no match for him. Even after the gunfire stops and the synths are all dead i don’t stop until he bashes the side of my head with his fist knocking me back.

I shakely make my way to my feet staring at him. I hear voices behind me, could be Maxson’s or Danse’s but it sounds like there far away for a moment i shake my head, blinking my eyes.

“Knight?” Maxson steps forward and turns my head to him. His eyes concerned.

He orders everyone, but Danse to get to the reactor room and set the charges. Then it’s just us four alone on the concourse.

“Oh so it’s like that huh? My wife was always good at spreading her legs like a whore.”

I gasp at his words. Before i can make a move on him Danse holds me back as Maxson punches him in the face silencing him.

He just starts laughing at us.

“You have no idea what you three even are” he just laughs more before continue.

“All three of you at different times were replaced. You're not humans anymore you're just synths”

“Bullshit, that’s just lies and you know it” Danse doesn’t sound so sure he really believes that.

“There’s no way that is possible” Maxson sounds sure.

“Cut the lies Nate, even IF you replaced me and Danse there's no way you replaced the Elder”

“Why? Cause he is rarely alone? Hate to break it to you, but the last time he went for a swim alone we got him” 

He just looks at us smugly bloody cuts and bruises on his face.

My eyes widen slightly looking from Danse to Maxson. They give me the same look. There’s a chance it’s true and that thought is terrifying. 

I’ve had enough of the bullshit and pull out my .44 pistol and walk right up to Nate and point the guns barrel at his forehead. 

“You think you can trick us with lies? That’s all you know lying and abusing, it’s what you're good at. Well it stops now.”

His face is grim as he looks at me with cold eyes.

“And you're nothing but a washed up hag who deserved every beating she got” his voice is low and menacing. 

Tears form in my eyes as i pull back the hammer of the pistol and fire point blank right into his head. The gunshot deafening for a moment as he falls to the ground and i stand over him.

Before anything can be said we hear over the comm system we have 10 minutes to get out before the place blows. After a much heated argument Maxson orders everyone to teleport out. While they were distracted i hurried to the elevator and took it down to where shaun was.

Upon seeing him i ask the only thing i can.

“Is it true? Was i replaced? Were Danse and Elder Maxson replaced?”

He turns his head away from me for a moment before looking back.

“Yes..it’s true”

“How could you….” i trail off not knowing what else to say.  
“Everything you need to know is on my terminal, now leave me alone”

He closes his eyes and turns away from me once again. I go to the terminal and find everything i need to know i download it to my pipboy shocked.

My hands are shaking when i step away overcome with so much raw emotion i don’t even know what to say or how to feel.

Danse and Maxson come running through the door. Stopping to take in the sight of Shaun before coming over to me.

“Nicole, you can’t run off like that. What the fucks wrong with you?” Maxson is pissed.

“Sir..” Danse trails off looking up from the terminal and over to us. “You might need to see this..”

The look on his face is the one i wear now and it’s enough to get him to move to the terminal and see for himself. It only takes a few moments before his face drains of color and he looks to us. His expression mirrors our own now. None of us says anything for a minute.

When he does start speaking again it’s not what i thought he would say and before i know it a plan is in place and they look to me to see if i’m board with them.

“Are you with us Nicole?” I look from one to the other. Smiling sadly and nodding my head.

“Good then we need to get to the relay room and teleport as far away as the thing will take us. They have to think we are dead.”

Danse steps out of his power armor, leaving it behind as we make our way to the relay room. He takes my hand on the way and holds on tightly. I look up at him and offer him a sad smile and hold his hand just as tightly. I lean up and kiss his cheek. He offers me a sad smile of his own.

Once there Maxson radios them and tells them if we are not out in the next three minutes to blow the place sky high. He doesn’t even let them respond just turns it off. We step into the teleporter and with one last look at the institute in a flash we are gone. In another flash we are standing outside. Just on the border of the commonwealth. Two minutes later we watch as the institute is blown sky high. 

I look to them. “Now what?” My voice wavers alittle. 

Danse moves to me and hugs me to him as i hug him in return.

Arthur moves over to us and looks at us both with a fondness in his eyes and offers us a small smile.  
“Now we start our new lives.”


End file.
